masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Healing
| rarity = Rare | type = Combat Instant | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Heals each and every friendly unit by - or by however many it would take to return the unit to full health, whichever is less. Neither the Undead nor any Fantastic Units belonging to the are affected by this spell. }} Mass Healing is a Rare Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, and requires no specific target. For the spell will heal all friendly unit on the battlefield by . If any of these units is only suffering from less than , the healing will simply return that unit to full health. Lost in any may be brought back from the dead thanks to Mass Healing, but entire lost units may not. Effects The Mass Healing spell fills all friendly units with restorative energy, magically curing their wounds and even possibly returning dead men to life. Healing Hit Points When Mass Healing is cast, each friendly unit on the battlefield experiences an effect similar to that of the Healing spell: each unit recovers between 0 and 5 - depending on how much damage it previously had. If the unit has suffered or more, Mass Healing will restore exactly for the unit - possible returning dead to life if necessary (see below). If the unit has suffered fewer than , it is simply healed to 100% health. The unit now has all of its - with all restored to life. Restoring Dead Figures When a suffers damage, it may lose one or more of its . So long as there is at least one figure left alive, restoring to a unit will also restore dead figures to life as necessary. Mass Healing will add as many to the first figure in the unit, until that unit is fully healed. If the unit is still missing figures, and Mass Healing has not yet restored all it's supposed to, then the next figure in the unit is brought back to life, with . If Mass Healing still hasn't restored to the unit, it will then heal this injured figure to full health, and so on and so on - until either the unit is at full health with all its figures revived, or Mass Healing has restored the full it was supposed to. Example :A unit of High Elf Cavalry normally has , each with . :The unit takes some damage during combat, losing two of its figures. The next figure sustains , leaving it with only . :Mass Healing is then cast. As per the rules outlined above, this spell should restore either , or however many Hit Points are required to fully heal the unit. :The first is given to the injured Cavalryman. He is now at full health, having as normal. :The next then revives one of the lost Cavalrymen. He is restored with only , but then spell still hasn't fulfilled its potential, so another are restored for this injured man, restoring him to - he is fully healthy now. :The next then revives another Cavalryman. However by this point, Mass Healing has restored a total of to the unit, and has fulfilled its potential. :The unit now has all back to action, though the one at the front is injured, with only restored. Usage Mass Healing may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . It does not need to be targeted, as it will automatically affect all friendly units. Note that Fantastic Units from the , will feel no effect from this spell. This includes any Undead creatures, as they are considered to belong to the . Normally, it should not be possible for a wizard to cast Mass Healing and be in possession of creatures, but there are a few possible situations where that may occur, which is why this rule should be mentioned. Mass Healing is shown on screen as powerful beams of light shining from the heavens down on each of the affected units. Hit points are restored immediately, and any revived figures will simply reappear as necessary. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Mass Healing may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Mass Healing during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Mass Healing has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Mass Healing spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Mass Healing is primarily a substitute to casting several separate Healing spells. It performs the same function as Healing, only it takes one casting of the spell, and affects all units simultaneously. To remain efficient with your , use Mass Healing only when at least 3 units are injured. Healing would require 3 separate castings at each, for a total of - roughly equal to Mass Healing's casting cost. In some situations, where you'll want to heal two units during the same turn, you can use Mass Healing at a loss (costing instead of for two separate Healing spells). This is only useful if you really need to heal both units simultaneously. If only one of your units is injured, do not cast Mass Healing instead of Healing - that would be wasteful in every way. Known Bugs Mass Healing suffers from at least two bugs in the latest official game version, both of which are also still present in Insecticide. Firstly, the casting conditions for this spell are miscoded, which results in the player not being able to use this spell if they have the Combat Enchantment active. This bug is specific to Mass Healing, and is corrected in the Unofficial Patch 1.50 (W370FIX.TXT). The second problem is more generic, and applies to all combat healing effects, including Mass Healing. This bug will occasionally grant extra temporary maximum to units, and occurs whenever a in a unit is revived with at least as much health missing as the unit's maximum count. Naturally, this only affects units, and only those that have a higher per amount than maximum . In addition to the transient increase of maximum health, the bug will typically also cause the affected unit to regain more in total than intended. For a more detailed description of how this happens, see the Known Bugs section of the spell article. This error is also fixed in the Unofficial Patch 1.50 (W113FIX.TXT). Category:Combat Instants Category:Life